Phone Game
by Amalko
Summary: Smartphone: téléphone mobile évolué disposant de fonctions multiples comme prendre des photos, écrire des messages ou faire péter un câble à Derek Hale. [Sterek] [Post saison 2]


Salutations amis lecteurs de tout poil !

Ceci est mon tout premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il a été inspiré par une conversation SMS qui a été envoyée par ma chère Boubou. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour la remercier de son soutien sans faille, l'inonder de paillettes et la câliner très fort. Plein de câlins pailletés aussi à ma Licorne qui a été une lectrice attentive et pleine d'humour et à Calli qui a assuré la correction malgré une méchante toux.

Sinon, l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Pas plus que tout ce qui est cité là-dedans, en fait.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La chambre est plongée dans le noir et le silence complet. Seul signe de vie : le soulèvement régulier d'un drap épais. Étalé sans aucune grâce dans son grand lit moelleux, est couché un jeune loup-garou musclé plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Et c' est un fait connu de toute sa meute désormais : il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, le réveiller tant qu'il n'a pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil sous peine de subir sa colère la plus noire. Beaucoup le considèrent comme un ours et ils n'ont pas tort de le faire. Mais pour l'heure, Derek est aussi paisible qu'un nourrisson.

Progressivement, un arrangement de musique country au tempo enjoué envahit la pièce et brise l'harmonie délicate nécessaire à son bon repos. Le loup se met à émettre des grognements mécontents et se roule habilement dans ses couvertures, essayant de se renfoncer dans les délicieuses strates du sommeil. Puis tout à coup, une voix robotique se met à beugler :

_Teletubbies time ! Teletubbies time ! Tinky winky ~ Dipsy ~ Lala~ Po-oooh !

En boucle. C'est un véritable électrochoc pour le loup. Si ses oreilles pouvaient pleurer, elles le feraient sans discontinuer. Son corps tout entier est traversé par ces vibrations parasites. Les yeux grand ouverts, il se relève d'un bloc, rabat la couette d'un coup sec et immédiatement, bondit en direction de la source infernale. Jetant ses affaires à travers la chambre, il finit par se saisir de son portable et malgré la lumière aveuglante que lui renvoie l'appareil en s'allumant, il parvient à force de tripotages, à arrêter cette horreur. Toute la tension qui l'habite l'abandonne soudain, ses épaules s'affaissant lentement de soulagement. La rengaine retentit encore dans sa tête. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Derek bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sait que sa nuit est foutue et il est d'une humeur massacrante. Par automatisme, il décide de consulter l'heure, histoire de s'énerver davantage. Il reste figé. 5 heures 04. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Non, le pire, c'est le mec bodybuildé déguisé en licorne qui le fixe avec une cravache dans la bouche, le tout sur un fond rose et mauve à paillettes sur SON écran d'accueil. Ok, là, s'il attrape celui qui a fait ça, il va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Son premier réflexe, c'est d'appeler Stiles. D'une, il serait tout à fait capable de faire ce genre de connerie foireuse. De deux, si ce n'est pas lui, il pourra toujours l'aider à coincer le coupable.

Sans plus attendre, il entre dans la liste de ses contacts. Les noms défilent, Double-Face, James Gordon, Loïs Lane, et il ne reconnaît aucun d'entre eux. Enfin, si, il les reconnaît, il n'est pas stupide non plus. C'est juste que la personne qui a volé son téléphone a eu l'excellente idée de modifier tous ses contacts. Hilarant. Derek a une furieuse envie de défoncer le mur. Les nerfs en pétard et l'esprit encore embrumé, il n'est pas franchement en mesure de réfléchir à une solution. Il se met à faire les cent pas et se laisse finalement retomber lourdement sur le matelas, les bras écartés. Tout son self-control y passe **.** A nouveau, il place le téléphone devant ses yeux et grimace en voyant le fond d'écran, mais il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a de nouveaux messages. Il ouvre le premier à tout hasard. Il vient de... Batman.

 **B:** _Et moi, je préfère le chocolat, chacun son truc. T'es sûr que ça va, mec ?_

Derek relit le message précédent. Tous les autres ont été effacés, évidemment.

 **D:** _J'aime me faire fouetter. Intéressé ?_

Oh bordel de merde. Le brun se masse le front et écrit précipitamment.

 **D:** _Oublie ça. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à renommer tous mes contacts._

_ Aoooouh, hurle son téléphone alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse de sitôt. Rien ne lui aura été épargné décidément.

 **B:** _Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit pour moi ?_

 **D:** _Batman_

 **B:** _NE LE CHANGE PAS !_

 **D:** _Mais t'es qui bordel ?_

 **B:** _Je suis la vengeance,_

 **B:** _Je suis la nuit,_

 **B:** _Je suis...Batman._

Bon, faut croire que c'est la fête nationale des abrutis aujourd'hui. Derek essaie de respirer calmement, comme il l'a vu en sophrologie. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu appliquer des méthodes de relaxation autrement plus efficaces, s'il avait réussi à écouter plus de cinq minutes le prof sans avoir éprouvé le besoin de lui casser le nez. Du coup, il préfère abandonner cette conversation absurde et s'intéresser aux autres messages qu'on lui a laissés, en espérant que ce soit plus clair. Ses doigts nerveux tapotent sur l'écran pour s'ouvrir sur le SMS suivant, celui de Jason Todd.

 **D:** _Qu'est-ce qui peut passer par la tête de quelqu'un qui se jette du 7e étage ?_

 **J:** _Je sais pas. Sa vie peut-être._

 **D:** _Non._

 **D:** _Sa colonne vertébrale._

 **J:** _T'es horrible ! XD_

 **J:** _C'est une blague, hein ?_

 **J:** _C'est un test ?_

 **J:** _Derek ?_

Sur ce coup-là, il ne parvient pas à retenir un bref éclat de rire, même si la chute (c'est le cas de le dire) est parfaitement immonde et malsaine. Au vu du bombardement de réponses, il suppose qu'il doit s'agir d'un bêta, mais lequel ? Il élimine Erica d'office, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de réaction qu'elle aurait. Reste Boyd et Isaac, et il aurait plutôt tendance à pencher pour ce dernier. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré, ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir jeter un œil à son échange avec Superman.

 **D:** _Désolé pour la dernière fois. C'est difficile en ce moment. Mon rôle d'alpha me pèse._

 **S:** _Eh je peux comprendre. C'est pas grave. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux passer à la maison._

Derek se met à rouler des yeux. Non content d'avoir envie de vomir face à cet étalage de bons sentiments, il préférerait s'étouffer avec sa propre langue plutôt que de déblatérer des inepties pareilles. Heureusement, la suite est plus dans ses cordes même si elle le laisse perplexe.

 **S:** _TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?_

 _T'as intérêt à t'excuser pour ton comportement de merde. Et tu te dis, alpha ? T'es pathétique, sérieux._

 _Je ne ferai jamais partie de ta meute. Tu saisis ? JAMAIS._

 _Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, sale macho poilu._

Après quelques minutes de réflexion stérile, le loup se décide à passer à autre chose. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être d'une importance capitale dans l'immédiat.

 **D:** _J'aimerais te dire un truc important. D'alpha à bêta._

 **Mr Freeze:** _Oui ?_

 **D:** _Écoute, j'en peux plus. Est-ce que t'es un loup-garou ou un foutu glaçon ?_

 **Mr F:** _..._

 **D:** _Assume tes choix, va LA voir et déclare-toi, bordel !_

 **D:** _Et ramène des bières à la prochaine réunion._

 **Mr F:** _Ok, Derek._

Encore un truc sans queue ni tête, il se demande bien pourquoi il s'obstine à lire ça. Il déteste les devinettes, il déteste le Cluedo et il déteste l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

 **D:** _Eh femelle humaine, la prochaine fois que tu viens en mission avec nous, essaie de ne pas tirer dans les jambes quand tu vises le cœur._

 **Loïs Lane :** _Je sais où tirer pour toi. Connard._

De mieux en mieux. Il est en train de passer pour un gros beauf en puissance maintenant. Mais cette fois au moins, il a la certitude d'avoir affaire à Allison. Et la crise de Superman devient limpide. Si c'est bien celui qu'il croit, alors, peut-être que... Une certaine agitation le traverse tandis qu'il remonte la file des conversations et inscrit les quelques caractères dans l'une des premières. Il vient de presser sur la touche entrée, il ne lui reste plus qu'à ronger son frein.

 **D:** _Stiles ?_

 **B:** _Désolé, la justice m'appelle._

 **D:** _Stiles, rapplique tout de suite ou je défonce ta batpoubelle._

 **B:** _Je te prêterai une batte._

 **D:** _J'arrive._

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il n'en faut pas davantage pour que Derek se relève, plus remonté que jamais. Il enfile à la va-vite des habits et saute dans sa rutilante Camaro noire. Une fois arrivé devant la maison des Stilinski, il n'hésite pas à faire crisser les pneus pour le prévenir et gare son bolide à côté de ce que l'hyperactif ose nommer « voiture ». Il émet un léger grognement dédaigneux avant de contourner la façade de la maison.

_ T'es bien matinal aujourd'hui, Sourwolf, s'exclame Stiles sans décoller les yeux de l'écran alors que la tête du loup-garou dépasse du montant de sa fenêtre. 1'23'', c'est un nouveau record, annonce-t-il.

Il consigne le score dans un carnet que Derek suppose être rempli d'un tas d'infos inutiles sur la meute. Il imagine presque la page sur laquelle l'hyperactif est en train de griffonner. Chrono - épreuve du 500m fenêtre. Il secoue la tête et lâche un grondement sourd, ce n'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Il s'approche dangereusement de Stiles.

_ T'aurais pu me dire que c'était toi ! fulmine-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Eh bien, tu le vois, c'est moi. Pourquoi tu crois que Bruce Wayne ne le crie pas sur tous les toits ? riposte l'autre, pas du tout impressionné par sa tête de loup-garou zombi à moitié ensommeillé. On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire dans mon repaire secret à cette heure, tu ne devrais pas être sous le charme du marchand de sable ?

_ Justement, marmonne l'homme entre ses dents. On a trafiqué mon portable, tu te souviens ? J'ai pas dormi et si tu ne veux pas être ma prochaine victime, tu vas m'aider à retrouver ce salaud.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la justice. Allez, passe-moi ton téléphone, réplique-t-il en tendant la main.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu veux que je t'aide, non ? Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Il détache bien les mots cette fois comme si le lycanthrope était trop stupide pour le comprendre, c'est extrêmement agaçant. A vrai dire, Derek vient de réaliser qui est en face de lui et de ce que pourrait provoquer chez lui, la découverte du contenu de son smartphone, et il lui reste encore un semblant d'amour-propre. Il s'y accroche désespérément.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, rétorque-t-il sur la défensive, posant instinctivement sa main sur la poche où se trouve l'objet en question.

_ Derek, donne-moi ce téléphone.

_ Non.

S'ensuit une lutte grotesque à travers la chambre en désordre de l'hyperactif, au cours de laquelle l'homme qui a clairement le dessus, essaie de repousser les assauts de l'adolescent à l'énergie débordante. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles, le regard fixé vers la porte s'écrie horrifié **:**

_ PAPA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!

Par pur réflexe, le loup se fige, puis se retourne dans cette direction et ces quelques secondes d'inattention lui sont fatales. Non seulement l'adolescent a récupéré le portable, mais en plus, il n'y a personne à l'entrée. Il n'en revient pas s'être fait berner aussi pitoyablement.

_ Ah-ha ! Je t'ai eu, lance Stiles victorieusement, son trophée à la main. Voyons ce que tu me caches.

Et voilà, c'est trop tard, pense très fort Derek et la réaction ne tarde pas à venir.

_ Très joli ton écran d'accueil, se permet de commenter l'humain, sa voix oscillant entre le rire et l'étonnement. Je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour les licornes viriles.

_ La ferme, Stiles.

_ Tu es en train de rougir, je le vois sous ta barbe. Bon, et après ? Tu ne sais pas aller dans les paramètres de ton téléphone et changer... oh.

Face au mutisme et à l'incompréhension du loup-garou, Stiles semble percuter.

_ Tu es désespérant, Sourwolf. Désespérant, mais mignon.

Il se rapproche de lui avec un sourire attendri. Derek perd contenance, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette réaction. Ils s'observent longuement l'un l'autre. Une atmosphère très particulière se dégage tout à coup. La fatigue est peut-être en train d'altérer les sens du loup-garou, mais il trouve l'expression mutine du jeune homme tout à fait charmante.

_ Aooouh, hurle le téléphone entre les doigts de Stiles, rompant le charme de ce moment. L'adolescent éclate de rire sous le regard courroucé de Derek qui lui signifie en substance « si jamais tu fais un commentaire, je te frappe ». Secoué par de petits soubresauts, Stiles se remet doucement chassant une larmichette au coin de son œil. Il se concentre sur le portable de Derek et ouvre la petite enveloppe qui vient tout juste d'apparaître.

_ Tu as un message de... Killer Croc. Il dit : « Tu me fais peur parfois ». En même temps, tu lui as écrit...

_ Ce n'était pas moi, le coupe Derek.

_ Ton double maléfique lui a écrit **:** « Dans notre monde, tout change, mais une chose reste certaine : tu resteras toujours mon ami, au-delà des mots et au-delà de la distance. »

Le loup-garou se sent soudain très mal, son visage prend une teinte blafarde franchement peu seyante. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le sol l'engloutisse à cet instant précis. Au moins, Stiles a la décence de ne pas faire de commentaires et de ne pas l'enfoncer plus dans l'embarras.

_ Killer … A qui l'autre a envoyé ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche sans parvenir à regarder l'humain en face.

_ Killer Croc. Si tu t'intéressais un peu aux comics que je te prête, tu saurais que c'est un supervilain, ennemi de Batman, qui a l'aspect d'un monstre-crocodile surpuissant. Est-ce que tu as ta réponse ?

_ Jackson ?

_ Jackson, confirme l'humain. Tu vois, tu te débrouilles pas si mal, Der. Je me demande quels sont les surnoms des autres, reprend-il, sa curiosité jamais vraiment assouvie. Il se met à énumérer les noms et leur traduction, ça finit par ressembler à une chanson aux oreilles de l'alpha. Le serviable Alfred ? Deaton. La séduisante Catwoman ? Erica. L'explosif Jason Todd ? Isaac. L'envoûtante Poison Ivy ? Lydia...

_ Est-ce que tu sais vers quelle heure ont été envoyés tous les SMS ?

Derek lui renvoie un regard incrédule qui en dit suffisamment long pour l'hyperactif. Il pousse un soupir théâtral et commence à vérifier la messagerie.

_ Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à te servir de ça, marmonne-t-il tout en pianotant sur l'écran. Ça devient vital.

Super. Le loup-garou s'en réjouit d'avance. Ca doit se voir à son air bougon. Il regarde l'adolescent qui reste très concentré sur sa tâche.

_ Bon, ils ont été envoyés entre 1 heure 12 et 2 heures 31. Tu souviens où tu avais posé ton ooooh merde ! C'estmauvaisc'estmauvaisc'estmauvais, dit à la chaîne Stiles, les yeux arrondis, son visage passant du rouge pivoine au blanc cireux.

_ Quoi ? s'enquit Derek, se sentant submergé par l'odeur d'inquiétude que son ami dégage et qui sature toute la pièce.

Les mots se meurent dans la bouche de l'adolescent qui lui tend en tremblant le smartphone pour qu'il lise à son tour. C'est un message qui a été reçu par James Gordon, le shérif Stilinski donc.

 **D:** _Je sais que ton père n'est pas là ce soir. Je ne peux plus attendre. On se retrouve chez toi après la fête ? J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut. XOXO_

L'alpha est complètement mortifié, il s'appuie contre le mur gris pour ne pas flancher. Si jamais John découvre ce message...

_ On est morts, conclut Stiles qui semble avoir deviné les pensées de l'autre. Et là, c'est la panique à bord. Il sort de sa torpeur, se lève brusquement et se met à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme un perdu. Faut absolument que tu te tires d'ici, Sourwolf. On te trouvera un billet pour le Mexique, la France ou le Tibet, je ne sais pas. En attendant, tu dois te cacher. On va prévenir Scott !

_ Pas Scott, grogne le brun, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ses menaces téléphoniques.

_ Deaton ?

_ Absent.

_ … Peter ?

Ce coup-ci, Derek émet un petit grognement et roule exagérément des yeux. Même pas en rêve.

_ Tu ne nous aides pas là ! crie Stiles se passant une main sur le visage, au bord de la rupture.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute, aboie le loup-garou excédé.

_ Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus, explose l'adolescent. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes problèmes relationnels. Alors oui, peut-être que tu as des yeux verts à se damner et que t'es le loup-garou le plus sexy que je connaisse, mais si tu n'étais pas aussi borné et que tu communiquais davantage avec ta meute, on n'en serait sûrement pas là !

Alors là, Derek ne sait quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas quelle partie de la tirade de Stiles est la plus perturbante. De toute façon, il n'a même pas le temps de se murer dans un silence renfrogné puisqu'il entend les vrombissements d'un moteur en contrebas. Et ce bruit sonne comme le glas de son existence.

_ Ton père, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il sent monter une forte bouffée d'adrénaline chez son ami.

_ Ok, ok, plan B, lance ce dernier en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras. Derek relève un sourcil, pas sûr de très bien comprendre où il veut en venir.

_ La fenêtre, explique l'hyperactif en le poussant dans cette direction. Il a complètement perdu la tête, là. Le lycanthrope ne va pas se laisser jeter dehors comme un vieux sac à puces.

_ T'es malade !

_ Tu veux mourir ? Très bien, reste ici.

Bon, après réflexion, Derek préfère quand même passer par l'ouverture de sa chambre plutôt que d'avoir une explication en règle avec le shérif. Voilà comment il se retrouve à l'extérieur suspendu à la façade des Stilinski, se disant que toutes ces heures employées à faire des tractions pour se calmer les nerfs n'auront pas été inutiles. Il réprime un frisson. C'était moins une, car déjà, les pas faussement tranquilles de l'officier parviennent jusqu'à lui. De son poste d'écoute, il perçoit toute la fébrilité de Stiles à laquelle répond la nervosité contenue de son père et il peut suivre toute leur conversation.

_ Tu n'es pas couché, Stiles ? Au ton de sa voix, Derek imagine que le shérif est en train de scruter tous les recoins de la pièce espérant peut-être le trouver caché sous un livre de physique ou derrière un poster Star Wars.

_ Je t'attendais, lui répond l'adolescent, et les battements de son cœur montrent qu'il ne ment pas.

_ Derek n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Derek ? lance Stiles feignant la surprise. Oh, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de courir dans des bois imaginaires ou de batifoler avec des licornes. Pourquoi ? Tu le cherches ?

_ Non, pour rien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi sa voiture était garée devant chez nous.

Le cœur du loup-garou rate un battement. La Camaro. Grillés. Ils sont grillés. Mais c'est sans compter sur Stiles qui réfléchit à toute vitesse. De là où il est, Derek peut entendre ses neurones crépiter.

_ Il est venu ici avec Boyd et Isaac. Je les ai accompagnés à la fête avec Roscoe et puis je les ai déposés en rentrant. Derek devrait venir la récupérer bientôt, j'imagine.

_ Ce garçon..., le shérif semble chercher ses mots. Il a l'air de te faire vraiment confiance. Je suis content que tu aies de nouveaux amis, tu sais, mais fais attention quand même.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de penser que John Stilinski a un instinct maternel pire qu'une louve alpha. Instinct qu'il a transmis à son fils à n'en pas douter.

_ Tu te protèges, j'espère ? demande l'officier de but en blanc.

_ Papa ! s'offusque l'adolescent et le loup-garou s'amuse à l'idée que le rouge est sûrement en train de colorer son visage parsemé de grains de beauté. Tu as fini ton service, je crois. Ici, c'est la maison. La soirée a été longue, on est épuisés tous les deux alors, tu vas descendre bien gentiment et je vais nous préparer des pancakes. Garde tes interrogatoires pour les suspects du commissariat.

Stiles doit l'entraîner sans ménagement hors de sa chambre. Il y met d'autant plus de cœur qu'il n'a pas oublié l'urgence de la situation. Et le brun respire enfin, il commence à avoir de sérieux fourmillements dans les bras et il a hâte de remonter en toute sécurité.

_ Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number, so call me maybe ~ se met à chanter à tue-tête Carly Rae Jepsen à travers la poche arrière de son jeans.

Son corps tout entier se glace alors que l'air entraînant ne veut pas s'arrêter. Le désespoir le gagne, il tape son front contre la façade de bois. Est-ce que c'est possible d'accumuler autant de poisse en une seule journée ?

_ Ca vient de l'extérieur ! s'exclame le père Stilinski n'oubliant pas de faire honneur à sa fonction en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Stiles sur ses talons n'arrive pas à le retenir. La tête du shérif franchit le châssis et son regard croise celui de Derek.

_ Toi ! rugit-il, sa colère remontant à la surface. Il se saisit de son t-shirt pour le tirer à l'intérieur. L'alpha ne pensait pas que le shérif avait une telle poigne.

_ Lâche-le, papa !

L'hyperactif essaie maladroitement de s'interposer et de lui faire lâcher prise. Son père dans un faux mouvement pour se dégager de ses mains, se coince le dos. La douleur vive le fait reculer et courber l'échine. Stiles se précipite immédiatement vers lui, s'enquérant de son état de santé.

_ Shérif ? s'inquiète Derek qui a bondi à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse et s'est penché à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

Le crochet du droit qu'il se prend en plein dans l'œil lui fait clairement comprendre que le policier est en parfaite santé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les esprits passablement calmés, ils se retrouvent tous devant la table de la salle à manger, le shérif avec une compresse chauffante en bas du coccyx, Derek appliquant une poche de glace pour cacher l'absence suspecte d'un hématome et Stiles préparant des pancakes. Encore une journée banale à Beacon Hills.

_ C'est mauvais pour ton cœur, sermonne l'adolescent à l'intention de son père qui esquisse un geste pour attraper la bouteille de sirop d'érable, lui renvoyant un regard de chien battu.

_ Laisse-le tranquille, un peu de sirop ne va pas le tuer, marmonne le loup-garou qui en a déjà assez de supporter les restrictions alimentaires qu'impose l'adolescent à son père. L'aîné des Stilinski lui exprime une telle reconnaissance qu'il a de la peine pour lui.

_ On voit que tu ne connais rien de ses analyses de cholestérol. Il court suffisamment de risques toute la journée, je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe l'arme à gauche bêtement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et c'est reparti, se dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est à son tour de remercier John.

_ Ca suffit, fils. Je me fais vieux, mais ça n'intéresse pas Derek tout ça... Au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure, mon garçon. Quand j'ai lu ce message. J'ai cru que... je me suis fait du souci pour Stiles.

_Ne vous en faites pas, Shérif, souffle le jeune brun pour couper court aux excuses.

_ Vous me dites si je vous dérange tous les deux, lance l'adolescent qui n'aime pas être ignoré quand il fait des leçons de morale.

Mais pour l'heure, seule la délicieuse odeur des magnifiques pancakes posés sur la table retient l'attention de Derek. Il faut croire que toutes ces émotions l'ont mis en appétit. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner improvisé bien entamé, le lycan se sent de bien meilleure humeur. Certes, la différence n'est pas perceptible pour un individu lambda, mais un œil averti ne peut s'y tromper. Un loup-garou repu est un loup-garou heureux.

_ Stiles est quelqu'un de bien, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en observant le jeune humain, légèrement somnolent. Le climat de cette maison doit être en partie responsable de cette déclaration, il lui rappelle des temps plus insouciants. Il ne faut pas croire que Derek soit avare de compliments parce qu'il ne sait pas reconnaître la valeur des autres. Non, son vrai problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer.

_ C'est vrai, confirme le père de celui-ci, à peu de choses près dans le même état que son homologue.

Le principal intéressé manque de s'étrangler en avalant une bouchée d'un des derniers pancakes. Il doit boire d'un trait un grand verre de jus d'orange pour s'en remettre. Le spectacle est tellement comique qu'il arrache un demi-sourire à Derek.

_ Attends, tu peux répéter ça, Sourwolf ?

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu, réplique celui-ci en se laissant aller sur sa chaise, croisant les bras sur son ventre rempli.

C'est le moment que choisit le shérif pour se relever péniblement et se retirer dans sa chambre. Une longue sieste lui paraît être une priorité majeure. Le loup-garou le regarde s'éloigner en poussant un petit soupir envieux. Mais Stiles est là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Ah non ! On a toujours un double maléfique sur les bras. Je t'interdis de t'endormir !

_ Chhtt...moins fort Stiles, murmure Derek en se frottant les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait mis entre parenthèses la raison de ses malheurs et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. C'est quoi le plan ?

_ Bon, un, on va chez toi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Deux, on rassemble des indices. Trois, on réunit la meute. Des questions ?

Le loup-garou hoche la tête puis bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant d'émettre un grommellement qu'on pourrait traduire dans un langage plus courant par « faisons comme ça. »

_ Derek.

_ Mmh ?

_ On y va maintenant, déclare l'adolescent qui fait grincer sa chaise, masquant mal son impatience.

_ Ah.

Quand Derek commence à communiquer avec des onomatopées et des grognements, ce n'est jamais très bon signe. Il fait l'effort de se lever manquant de s'affaler sur la table encore occupée par la vaisselle restante. Il se déplace avec une lenteur et une précarité qui effraient Stiles qui n'est pourtant pas connu pour être un modèle d'agilité.

_ C'est moi qui conduis, affirme l'adolescent.

_ Non, pas ta poubelle, gémit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils dans un moment de lucidité.

_ Je peux aussi conduire ta voiture, tu sais.

L'alpha maugrée, refusant tout net qu'il touche au volant de sa Camaro. Il lutte pour rester éveillé, mais ses yeux papillonnent invariablement alors qu'il tente de franchir le salon sans se cogner dans un fauteuil. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre tous les meubles sur le passage ? Stiles prend son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules, probablement parce qu'il ne supporte plus de le voir avancer à l'aveuglette. Ce n'est pas la faute de Derek si le sol tangue.

_ C'est moi qui conduis, conclut-il péremptoire. Donc Roscoe ou Camaro ?

_ Pas ta poubelle, répète le lycan. Il ne tient pas à remonter dans cette voiture à moins d'y être contraint et forcé et grimace rien que de repenser à son manque d'adhérence dans les virages.

_ Les clefs ?

_ Poche droite, finit-il par lâcher, ronchon.

Une main leste le fouille, puis il entend des cliquètements aigus et brefs. Gagné par l'excitation, le cœur de l'autre se met à battre plus fort, le pas est plus alerte. Il traîne presque Derek dans l'allée jusqu'au bolide noir brillant, prenant soin de l'aider à s'installer. Le loup-garou a un nouvel éclair de lucidité, ses yeux mi-clos brillent d'un éclat rougeoyant.

_ Si tu la rayes, je te tue, gronde-t-il mollement.

Cette voiture est une sorte de second foyer pour lui, il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais une fois enfoncé dans le siège de cuir rembourré, Derek se liquéfie littéralement. Bercé par les odeurs réconfortantes du véhicule et le ronronnement rassurant de son moteur, il en oublie tout. Absolument tout. Il n'a même pas conscience qu'à côté de lui, Stiles jubile au point de se prendre pour un conducteur de Need for Speed. Oui, en d'autres circonstances, l'alpha aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Il dort encore quand ils se garent juste en bas de chez lui. Le loup-garou est recroquevillé sur le flanc gauche, une expression sereine lissant ses traits. Lorsque des mains cherchent à l'extirper délicatement de son sommeil, il se met à émettre des gémissements contrariés. D'instinct, il attrape son assaillant et l'attire contre lui. Son corps frêle est chaud, et en enfouissant le nez au creux de sa peau, il peut en apprécier le parfum doux et légèrement piquant, comme les embruns portés par la brise au bord des falaises maritimes.

_ Derek, c'est la seule chose qu'il distingue parmi les paroles de Stiles, tant il se sent ensommeillé.

Il se blottit davantage contre cette agréable source de chaleur et ne tarde pas à sentir des ongles venir lui gratter timidement les omoplates. Cette sensation lui procure des frissons délicieux **,** il se cambre alors pour réclamer plus de contact et pousse un soupir d'aise en obtenant satisfaction. Une caresse aérienne glisse sur son front. Il reste un moment ainsi à se faire dorloter avant d'émerger lentement.

_ On se réveille, M. le chat-garou ? s'amuse l'humain coincé entre ses bras, qui fait mine de se dégager un peu pour s'étirer sans vraiment quitter l'étreinte du loup. Héé, j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par avoir des crampes.

Derek a besoin de temps pour réagir et se détacher de Stiles. Est-ce qu'il vient de rêver ou il s'est laissé complètement aller entre ses mains ? Il étudie son ami avec perplexité, mais se détourne précipitamment dès qu'il rencontre son regard ambré, comme s'il était en proie à un étonnant sortilège. Cette journée est décidément bien trop bizarre pour l'alpha qui décide de quitter sans plus attendre l'habitacle et ce besoin irrépressible de proximité qui le déconcerte.

Il se presse et monte les marches quatre à quatre, ne se préoccupant pas de laisser l'hyperactif sur le carreau.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose ? entend-il dans son dos alors qu'il est en train de retourner toutes les poches de son pantalon. En faisant face à son interlocuteur, il peut constater que celui-ci parade, exposant le trousseau de clefs dans une main, le téléphone dans l'autre.

_ Je suis le maître de ta vie, maintenant.

_ Ouvre, exige abruptement Derek, ne préférant pas relever.

_ Tututut...et le mot magique?

_ Stiles, menace-t-il les dents serrées, ses yeux verts se parant d'incarnat pour mieux le fusiller.

Son comparse, sous son regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé, parvient après plusieurs essais infructueux à insérer la bonne clef tout en marmonnant des « aucun humour », « grumpy wolf », « un jour, j'y arriverai. » à peine audibles. Il laisse le passage à Derek qui entre dans son loft, reprenant son trousseau en un clin d'œil, l'hyperactif sur ses talons.

_ Tes chaussures, intime-t-il en se débarrassant des siennes souillées. Pas de pieds sur le canapé. Occupe-toi du téléphone et ne touche à rien d'autre.

Derek se souvient parfaitement de la lampe à pied qu'il a cassée la semaine dernière. De l'étagère de livres renversée la semaine encore avant. Et du vase brisé, il y a un mois. Bref, il ne va pas refaire l'inventaire, mais les habitudes ont la peau dure. Et la facture commence à lui coûter cher.

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas que je reste planté debout au milieu de rien ? raille l'adolescent, les bras levés en croix.

Le loup-garou s'arrête et le jauge quelques instants, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

_Bonne idée, répond-il , péremptoire puis il se dirige vers la cuisine estimant l'affaire entendue. Il ouvre le frigo et les placards quasiment vides -les joies d'avoir une meute- à la recherche d'une quelconque boisson, soda, bière, eau, peu importe. De l'autre côté du mur, Stiles est passé à autre chose et se met à échafauder tout un tas d'hypothèses que le brun écoute distraitement. Par moments, sentir la présence du jeune humain le perturbe sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il est en train de sortir des verres du meuble haut laqué blanc quand son instinct lui signale l'arrivée imminente d'un lycanthrope hostile. Il gonfle ses muscles inconsciemment et bombe le torse. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent en empoignant le verre. Il ressent de la colère, de la colère qui jaillit par vagues et qui ne se contient pas. Tous les marqueurs indiquent à Derek à qui il a affaire, sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment il va gérer ça. Sa porte d'entrée claque lourdement et un rugissement retentit.

_ DEREK !

Presque aussitôt, Scott se tait. Il était probablement en train d'inspecter toute la pièce quand il a fini par noter la présence de son meilleur ami au centre du salon. Derek peut même visualiser son expression coite, bouche bée et mâchoire en biais comprises.

_ Stiles ?

_ Je suis un peu occupé là, buddy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Derek, mais si tu es venu pour lui faire un câlin, il est dans la cuisine. Oh et enlève tes chaussures. Il est très...

_ Très quoi ? laisse échapper le loup-garou ombrageux, apparaissant sur le seuil, l'épaule plaquée contre le chambranle.

_ Voilà l'alpha qui se montre, se récrie le bêta au teint basané et aux yeux fauves retrouvant sa tension première, le menton relevé, l'air méprisant. Celui qui envoie des saloperies et se cache ensuite pour ne pas assumer ses actes.

_ Personne ne t'a permis d'entrer, Scott, grommelle Derek lui retournant son regard plein de défi.

_ J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu t'excuses pour Allison ou t'en payes les conséquences.

_ Ecoute Scott, on va faire simple. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, donc soit tu dégages tout de suite soit tu retires tes baskets pleines de terre et tu te la boucles.

_ Va te faire.

L'adolescent se dirige vers l'homme avec l'intention évidente de lui fracasser sa belle gueule. Son meilleur ami essaie de le retenir, à sa manière.

_ Superman, attends. Attends, je te dis ! C'est de la faute de l'autre Derek.

_ L'autre Derek ? questionne le bêta confus, penchant la tête de côté. Concevoir l'existence d'un deuxième exemplaire de l'alpha relève du domaine de l'impossible pour lui.

_ Oui, sa Némésis. Celui qui aime les comics, les cosplays de licorne et écrit plein de sms bizarres. Tu veux que je te les montre au fait ?

_ Stiles ! le sermonne Derek dans un sursaut de dignité.

_ Excuse-moi, bro, mais j'ai quand même du mal à te croire, s'écrie Scott.

_ Comme tu veux, enfin, ça ne peut pas être un message de Derek, ça, je peux te le garantir, déclare à la cantonade l'hyperactif.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, c'est que... Disons qu'il était suffisamment occupé pour ne pas penser à en écrire..., se réjouit l'adolescent à demi-mot. Il se rapproche significativement du loup-garou plus âgé, enroulant sa main autour de son bras tout en envoyant un bon nombre de regards suggestifs à son frère de cœur. Et Derek, qui jusqu'à présent s'agaçait de ce discours, tressaille tout à coup. Les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture déferlent en lui, le même parfum grisant le prend à la gorge, le même besoin irrépressible de le sentir contre lui le tenaille.

_ Tu veux dire que vous..., semble réaliser le jeune brun après un temps infini, une étincelle fugace surgissant dans ses prunelles sombres.

_ Lui et moi à la fête, ensemble. Je te fais un dessin, si tu veux, Scotty.

_ Tu bluffes, je suis sûr que tu bluffes ! s'offusque Scott.

Stiles se tourne alors vers Derek. A l'inverse de son cœur, il bat des cils avec une lenteur calculée, articulant sans le prononcer « maître de ta vie ». Très bien s'il veut jouer à ça. Pour la forme, l'aîné fronce les sourcils, foudroyant le jeune loup sur place. D'un mouvement leste et ferme, il se saisit de la taille de Stiles, se fondant contre lui. Avec la pulpe de ses doigts, il suit la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire jusqu'à venir caresser ses lèvres frémissantes tout en relevant à peine son menton. Il agrippe sa nuque doucement, s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son expression à la fois surprise et fébrile. En embrassant d'abord ses joues pâles et la pointe de son nez retroussé, il s'amuse de l'entendre gémir faiblement. Derek cueille finalement la jolie bouche, y passe une langue audacieuse qui l'entrouvre davantage pour qu'elle l'accueille et se surprend à savourer cette chaleur inédite. Les lèvres du plus jeune scellées aux siennes, sa langue timide, ses charmantes maladresses, ses mains qui se resserrent dans son dos désireuses de plus... Le baiser qui se voulait simple et doux ne demande maintenant qu'à être approfondi. Derek doit faire appel à tout son contrôle pour se détacher de son vis-à-vis et de leur échange voluptueux.

_ Ca te suffit ? demande-t-il dans un souffle vacillant, les joues en feu, en s'adressant autant à l'un et à l'autre des adolescents avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation des stries irrégulières du béton ciré espérant ainsi cacher sa propre excitation. Ce souvenir risque de les hanter pendant un bon moment.

_ Non, expire rêveusement Stiles complètement ailleurs.

_ Oui, bredouille le bêta complètement décontenancé.

Et la scène qui suit est tellement surréaliste que Derek la voit se dérouler au ralenti et se distordre exagérément. Quittant cette langueur qui lui ressemble si peu, l'hyperactif reprend prise avec la réalité. La façon dont il fixe Scott met les deux loups mal à l'aise. Comme si l'adolescent hispanique était devenu un monstre à deux têtes, comme si ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux le Bro code n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. A le voir ainsi, aucun doute n'est permis, sa décision est irrévocable. L'accent légèrement traînant de sa voix a un côté glaçant.

_ J'ai besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec Derek, rien que nous deux. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas sagement sortir d'ici en pensant à bien refermer la porte derrière toi, c'est important. Puis tu vas dire à Allison que tout est réglé et tu vas jouer à Call of Duty jusqu'à ce que tu aies tout oublié.

_ Mais je devais...

_ Fais-moi plaisir, Scotty. Ne rends pas la chose plus difficile pour toi. Je n'ai qu'un seul mot et tu le sais.

_ T'oserais pas.

_ Waterpark.

Le visage du bêta se décompose entièrement, il passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il a osé. Stiles oriente son meilleur ami désormais statufié vers la porte d'entrée du loft et et conduit celui-ci, l'œil hagard et la lippe pendante, promptement vers la sortie.

_ Waterpark ? questionne Derek perplexe, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'a pas rêvé ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux alors que l'humain revient vers lui en se frottant les mains.

_ Oui, il y avait 46 attractions, 21 variétés de requins et un toboggan de 33 mètres, c'était génial, élude-t-il, l'air satisfait. Maintenant, Derek, refais-le.

_ Refaire quoi ?

_ Tu sais ce truc incroyable que tu viens de faire devant témoin et qui implique tes lèvres sur les miennes. Refais-le, exige-t-il prenant un air suppliant, tout en le bombardant sans s'en rendre compte de ses phéromones hyperactives affreusement irrésistibles.

_ Arrête ça. On est ici pour trouver le responsable de cette merde, tu l'as dit toi-même.

_ Oh ça ? Mais c'est déjà réglé, poursuit Stiles presque avec indifférence.

_ Hein ? Alors qui ? rugit Derek, attrapant son vis-à-vis par les épaules, prêt à le secouer comme un prunier.

_ Pas si vite, Sourwolf, déclare-t-il alors malicieusement en écartant les bras du brun pour venir adroitement se couler contre son torse. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que je travaillais gratuitement. Les temps sont durs pour Batman.

Derek tente d'initier un mouvement de recul, mais il est irrémédiablement attiré par le charme de l'hyperactif. Il ne peut se détacher du regard miel ourlé de longs cils, de cette bouche mutine, de ces mains bien placées dans le creux de son cou et le bas de son dos.

_ Rêve ! proteste-t-il, mais on sent que le cœur n'y est pas.

_ Se payer sur la bête, tu connais ?

_ Je vais te tuer, Stiles ! Je vais..., commence à gronder l'alpha avant de pousser un gémissement approbateur. Stiles est plaqué contre lui, une jambe taquine glissée entre les siennes. Une main masse sa nuque duvetée tandis que l'autre plus baladeuse empoigne ses fesses.

_ Je connais tes points faibles, mon loup, souffle perfidement l'humain à l'oreille qu'il mordille, un sourire dans la voix. Le lycan ne peut réprimer un frisson d'envie. En jouant à ce jeu-là, Stiles l'entraîne sur un terrain dangereux pour lui. Il tient son visage en coupe, s'imposant dans l'échange d'un baiser presque brutal cette fois. Il veut ravager la bouche de l'impertinent, lui retourner la tête. Lorsqu'il le relâche enfin, le souffle pantelant de Stiles s'échappe de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et rougies. La façon dont il le regarde à travers ses yeux mi-clos fait battre la chamade au cœur du loup.

_ Derek, l'entend-il l'appeler alors que leurs corps se frottent et que Derek peut constater qu'ils sont tous deux parfaitement réveillés.

L'abandon de son compagnon entre ses bras l'enivre et le fait alors basculer définitivement. L'alpha s'attaque à la peau fine de la gorge de Stiles, suivant la voie que forment ses grains de beauté. Il est de plus en plus excité par ses réactions et ses petits gémissements, ses mains se faufilent sous son t-shirt tout en le poussant en direction du lit. Au diable les conséquences sur la meute, pense-t-il très fort.

Il ne laisse même pas le temps à Stiles de s'habituer à ce qu'il lui arrive. Ses iris rubis étincellent de désir sauvage alors qu'il déchire sans remords le haut bien trop gênant à son goût. Le loup-garou renverse ensuite son vis-à-vis sur le lit et sans attendre, se place au-dessus de lui, entravant ses mouvements. Il emprisonne ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et presse ses lèvres pour imposer un baiser exigeant. Derek grogne sourdement, frôlant de ses doigts griffus la ligne médiane du torse pâle qui frémit et se cambre à son passage. Créant désir impatient et frustration entre eux, il se colle, lascif, contre le bassin de l'adolescent. Les petits sons qu'essaye d'étouffer un Stiles rougissant parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles hypersensibles et un sourire en coin se profile sur le visage de l'alpha, alors qu'il croise ses pupilles dilatées. Cette prise de pouvoir sur l'homme lui plaît vraiment beaucoup, il faut l'avouer. D'autant plus que Stiles semble apprécier aussi. Derek mord les lèvres offertes tout en retirant sa ceinture. D'un geste habile, il attache les fins poignets qu'il contraignait jusqu'alors, sous les exclamations incrédules de l'hyperactif qui se trémousse nerveusement pour protester. Le lycan, en allant marquer son torse et en mordant l'un de ses tétons dressés, le réduit à un état de faiblesse tel qu'il ne peut plus prononcer que des gémissements inarticulés. Ses deux mains désormais libres s'activent le long de l'abdomen et à l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme. Il vient flatter, sans trop insister, l'érection grandissante de Stiles. Et ses caresses négligentes font presque sangloter ce dernier. Derek lui adresse un sourire éclatant, gravant cette image de Stiles éperdu de désir dans sa mémoire. Il se penche à son oreille et gronde d'une voix chaude :

_ Comment tu as dit déjà ? Maître de ta vie.

_ Aaah...Der...Enfoiré...plus, jure et réclame mollement son partenaire entre deux gémissements , donnant une impulsion avec son bassin.

Même si le loup-garou jubile intérieurement, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre aux ondulations de hanches incitatives et aux plaintes provocantes du plus jeune. Fini de s'amuser. Il libère sa victime pour la rejoindre presque immédiatement, un flacon en main. Se repositionnant au-dessus de Stiles, il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant tout en reprenant les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe à un rythme soutenu, presque durement, lui arrachant ce qui lui reste de raison. Il coince ses cuisses pour presser sa main sur ses fesses galbées puis taquine l'entrée rosie à peine dévoilée avant de s'y immiscer précautionneusement. Il enfonce ses doigts jusqu'à la garde, attentif à toutes les réactions de son compagnon. Celui-ci semble au bord de la rupture, se laissant manipuler par l'alpha, entièrement transporté. Derek continue de détendre le muscle avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Il pousse un râle envieux, les chairs venant de se resserrer autour de lui alors que Stiles se libère à longs traits sur son torse.

La vue imprenable de l'adolescent alangui pris dans les affres du plaisir met fin aux derniers semblants de retenue du lycanthrope. Son membre turgescent se rappelle à lui de manière douloureuse et impérieuse. Il le recouvre généreusement de lubrifiant, soulevant les hanches de Stiles et se penchant pour cueillir par la même occasion sa bouche vermeille. D'un mouvement ample, il pénètre au sein de ce corps tant désiré. Il progresse lentement, s'extasiant de le sentir l'entourer. Si chaud, si serré. Derek se glisse entre ses reins avec langueur, ornant sa poitrine haletante de petites morsures possessives.

Mais très vite, il s'impatiente et les poussées se font plus violentes et rapides jusqu'à devenir aussi erratiques que leurs souffles. Griffant superficiellement le derme de son partenaire qui se dérobe sous lui, à la recherche d'une meilleure prise sur ses flancs moites, il fait soudainement hoqueter de surprise Stiles. L'angle est légèrement différent et lorsque Derek réitère la manœuvre, les cris de l'adolescent montent d'une octave, se faisant palpitants et instables.

_ Recommence, souffle avec difficulté Stiles dont les yeux troubles pétillent étrangement.

Le loup s'exécute derechef et s'engage encore et encore, allant et venant avec frénésie, transporté par cette découverte. Il frappe presque à chaque coup la prostate du plus jeune et ne tarde pas à jouir en lui, submergé par le trop-plein de sensations, par le trop-plein de Stiles. L'alpha retombe sur le corps pantelant de son homme, saisissant son visage entre ses deux mains tremblantes pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Derek utilise ses quelques forces restantes pour libérer les mains de son amant. Allongé sur le dos, il le tient serré à la taille. Le loup en lui soupire de contentement alors qu'il se laisse glisser peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur. Une série de petits coups frappés contre son ventre le fait redescendre de son nuage.

_ T'avais pas le droit, geint l'hyperactif. Le loup s'extrait des brumes de son engourdissement et observe sa mine chagrine, levant un sourcil perplexe. Est-ce que Stiles serait en train de lui faire regretter ce moment parfait ? T'avais pas le droit... même si c'était incroyable... Une édition limitée, tu peux pas t'imaginer tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour l'avoir, poursuit-il en pointant du doigt les lambeaux de son t-shirt Star Wars dédicacé. Derek se laisse retomber sur le matelas, passant une main sur son visage, tout aussi soulagé que vexé. Ils viennent de faire la chose la plus fantastique possible et l'adolescent ne se soucie que de son bout de tissu griffonné ! L'alpha a un sourire résigné. Après tout, cela fait partie du charme de l'humain.

_ Stiles.

_ Il y avait une attente de malade et c'était presque la fin des conférences. Peter Mayhew devait partir et quelqu'un avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus assez de t-shirts en stock pour les faire signer.

_ Stiles, répète-t-il plus fort pour rompre ce flot de paroles nerveux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'en offrirai un autre, même cinquante si ça te fait plaisir, réplique-t-il avec sérieux. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il dirait un truc pareil un jour. Le visage de Stiles s'illumine et il sent le piège se refermer sur lui.

_ On ira ensemble ?

_ Si tu veux. Maintenant, reviens là.

Il ne lui donne pas l'occasion de discuter davantage ou de faire un commentaire sur la rougeur de ses joues et l'enserre entre ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure broussailleuse. L'hyperactif le gratte alors, au niveau des omoplates, ce qui le rend complètement amorphe. Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de faire ça avant ? La meute ? La peur ? Sa propre stupidité ?

_ Derek ?

_ Mmh ?

_ J'aurai ma revanche, chuchote résolument Stiles, lui-même à demi assoupi.

_ Je sais.

_ Derek ?

_ Tu ne dors jamais en fait, soupire le loup en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Non. Si. C'est juste que... tu ne veux plus savoir...pour le téléphone?

Le lycanthrope maugrée. Ce truc se rappelle toujours à lui au plus mauvais moment, pire que cette sangsue de Gérard Argent.

_ Hmpf... dis toujours, marmonne-t-il contrarié, mais curieux d'avoir le fin mot de cette sale affaire. Stiles semble hésiter quelques secondes. Il vient se frotter contre la joue barbue du loup-garou et caresse tendrement son bras comme s'il cherchait à le ménager, puis il se penche finalement à son oreille, lui révélant tout bas le nom secret. Derek ne peut masquer l'étonnement suivi de près par une rage incoercible qui déforme ses traits. Il se secoue pour quitter la torpeur lénifiante dans laquelle il est plongé. Titubant sur ses deux jambes et rhabillé à la va-vite, il s'élance hors de l'appartement avant que Stiles ne puisse broncher face à cette tornade lupine. Le loup alimente sa propre colère en faisant mentalement la liste de tous les préjudices causés : insomnie, mauvais goût, insubordination, maux de tête, niaiserie, embarras extrême et...

_Dommage, j'avais un plan, entend-il soupirer une voix espiègle à travers la cloison au moment où il s'apprête à dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fait donc demi-tour à toute vitesse.

_ Les extras vont te coûter plus cher, partenaire, s'amuse Stiles, nonchalamment roulé dans ses draps.

Parfois, le destin ne tient qu'à peu de choses. Comme à un imbécile arrogant qui se permet de diriger votre vie sous prétexte qu'il est votre alpha et qui, au cours de la soirée, s'éclipse en compagnie d'un autre idiot hyperactif et laisse innocemment traîner son portable sans le bloquer... Oui, vraiment peu de choses. C'est ce que pense en ce moment même, la jeune femme blonde à la silhouette féline qui s'est enfermée dans les toilettes, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, le portable de Derek Hale à la main. Elle pensait y trouver des informations intéressantes, mais l'objet de son délit est d'une tristesse à pleurer. Enfin, elle aurait dû s'en douter, Derek et la technologie, ça faisait deux.

Erica pousse un soupir dépité face à tant de sérieux. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour changer tout ça. Elle va pimenter son quotidien, il ne le regrettera pas. Quelques messages envoyés en différé, un relooking et le tour est joué. Son méfait accompli, elle regagne le salon où la fête bat son plein dans une ambiance emplie d'alcool, d'électro-pop sucrée et de phéromones. Profitant de se fondre la foule pour reposer discrètement le portable à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, elle récupère un verre et s'empresse de rejoindre, l'air de rien, Lydia, Jackson et Isaac. Elle garde un œil rivé sur le coin de table du banquet où trône le smartphone trafiqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remarque que le brun, seul, se faufile entre les danseurs. Il récupère son téléphone et le glisse dans sa poche sans même le consulter puis il se dirige vers les autres membres de la meute pour leur signifier qu'il quitte la fête. Erica le regarde s'éloigner et doit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. La partie va commencer.

* * *

Et voilà pour les péripéties téléphoniques de Derek !

Sachez qu'aucun Teletubbies n'a été maltraité durant cette fic (à mon plus grand regret), que les photos de l'homme-licorne existent vraiment et que c'est Han Solo qui a tiré le premier.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

A la prochaine !


End file.
